Meta Knight's Story
by DynastyWarriorsFan6294
Summary: Meta Knight is a last minute addition to the brawl roster, but how will he cope in Smash Mansion? Rated T for later chapters. May be OOC, so don't complain about that. Some swearing. Now contains four couples!
1. Newbie

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

This is Meta Knight and Jigglypuff pairing. Any other pairings you want will be put in this story (yaoi or yuri will be friendships though). This story is set at the beginning of Brawl. Samus and Zero Suit Samus (Referred to as Zerus) are different characters, as are Zelda and Sheik._ Italics _mean some time has passed.

* * *

Newbie

Meta Knight had received a last minute invitation to Brawl, due to the fact that Zero Suit Samus didn't count as the thirty-fifth slot in Brawl. With reluctance, the mysterious swordsman was gliding towards the door of Smash Mansion. "Damn! It's locked," was Meta Knight's comment. Instead of ringing the doorbell, or even knocking, Meta Knight just used his dimensional cape to teleport inside.

"It would have taken you two seconds longer," was Master Hand's reply from behind a window, not phased by the act of teleportation "To ring the bell." At Meta Knight's eye colour change to an orange-brown (Meaning I don't believe you) he responded once more. "I could have magically opened the door you know."

"It's raining and my cape is soaked. I'm surprised it still worked," a quick click of the fingers by master hand and Meta Knight, cape and all, was instantly dried. Meta Knight showed no hint of amazement. Master Hand passed him a key.

"Your room is room 6294. Your roommate is Jigglypuff. Crazy! Show Meta Knight to his room!" Master Hand shouted the last part.

"Great, another pink puffball," murmured Meta Knight. However his opinion was far from right, before he could ponder his thoughts anymore, a left hand version of Master Hand floated along.

"This way!" Crazy shouted, leading the Knight from Dreamland to his room.

Upon reaching the door to room Six Thousand, Two Hundred and Sixty Four (Referred to room Six Two Nine Four), which is the only room with more than two digits, Crazy Hand teleported away, and Meta Knight opened the door.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Jigglypuff was getting bored, and was once again looking for the Pokémon card of herself she had, when the door opened. This was odd, there was no magical energy making the door open, and she was sure she had locked it. "Who's there!?" she called out. Meta Knight was surprised, he wasn't expecting his roommate to be female, he was sure they were only with the same gender.

"I'm Meta Knight, your new roommate. I presume you're Jigglypuff?" Replied Meta Knight. She was taken aback as well. She had heard she was having a new roommate but was expecting another female. That's what Master Hand had said. "You will only share a room with someone of the same gender".

"Yes I am. I heard I was having a new roommate," (Everyone else had one, and Jigglypuff didn't, although Peach, Zelda and Sheik share a room between three) was the reply from Jigglypuff. Suddenly she went into "OMG new person must talk loads" mode. So she talks about herself lots and asks questions about Meta Knight, without giving him a chance to answer.

_1 hour later_

Meta Knight, somehow incapable of asking Jigglypuff to be quiet at all, finally got a chance to get away when the PA sounded. It was Master Hand. "Excuse my manners but I forgot to introduce our new guest. This means code 5647! Imminent meeting in The Room!".

"What's The Room?" asked Meta Knight.

"The Ground Floor, except for the bit with the office and the stairs, which is the entrance," responded the pink puffball, who promptly floated out of the room. "She can float and talk as much as Kirby? Next thing they'll eat all the food here together!" said Meta Knight to no one in particular, but on his way down his was told to wait in his room by Master Hand.

Back in The Room, Master Hand was talking to the others with difficulty (Crazy Hand was writhing behind them all). "Now, let me introduce you to your new, REAL, thirty-fifth character! It's..." started Master Hand. He then clicked his fingers as someone teleported into the room. "...Meta Knight!" He shouted as the figure became visible, revealing Meta Knight.

"Is he meant to do that?" Meta Knight asked about Crazy Hand.

"Every now and then he just does that. We get used to it," responded Master Hand. "Anyway, on to your first brawl, it's on your stage, the Halberd, and your opponent is set to random. He clicked his fingers again as Meta Knight disappeared into the TV showing the Halberd stage. Master Hand clicked his fingers one final time. A spotlight appeared and started shining randomly on the smashers, before stopping. That smash was also sent into the TV.

Jigglypuff appeared onscreen, and took a fighting pose. Meta Knight had already done the same. The fight started, and shortly The Halberd took off.

"Who's controlling it?" asked Meta Knight.

"It's on autopilot!" Master Hand called back.

"There is no autopilot!" shouted Meta Knight.

"There is now!" Master Hand shouted once more.

Meta Knight hadn't noticed Jigglypuff's fully charged rollout until the last second. He quickly used a dimensional cape to get behind her, flying over her second roll, and sidestepping her third, at which point they were on the Halberd and the mechanical arm hit Jigglypuff hard. Meta Knight's golden eyes dimmed to a purple-red.

"You see, Meta Knight's eyes change colour depending on his mood. His normal golden means honour, and the fact that he relied on a machine to attack her, his eyes have switched to guilt," came Master Hand's response to some confused faces.

However, Meta Knight's eyes lit back up when Jigglypuff caught a Heart Container, and he hit a Smash Ball a couple of times, and it shattered, making Meta Knight glow with energy. The warrior prepared a Mach Tornado but used his Final Smash, Galaxia Darkness, instead. He covered the pink puffball with his cape (Earning a wolf whistle from the crowd. The whistler blamed Wolf) and the screen was covered in darkness. Then a bright sword slash sent Jigglypuff flying. Master Hand shouted "Game!" (In game, the narrator voices Master Hand) as both appeared back in the mansion.

"Good match," Meta Knight said to Jigglypuff as they shook hands.

* * *

That's chapter 1! Please review!


	2. Training

Disclaimer: Like the last chapter, I own zero.

* * *

I'm only getting this chapter up soon because school hasn't started yet. But I've only got two days until that so the current rapid rate of chapters will slow down.

* * *

Training

Meta Knight was having a bad day. And he had only arrived the previous day. He was brawling on the stages, but his honour kept making him rescue others from the stages' traps. Once again he was fighting Jigglypuff on the Halberd. The arm moved to attack and Meta Knight knocked Jigglypuff out of the way and got hit himself. Once again, the wolf whistler blamed Wolf. Jigglypuff giggled.

"Meta Knight, you need to use the stage traps to your advantage," she advised.

"That is dishonourable," replied Meta Knight.

"Everyone else does it. Even Prince Marth."

Meta Knight had seen that man at breakfast earlier that day. "Don't you mean Princess Marth?" asked Meta Knight jokingly. Jigglypuff laughed. Cue wolf whistle. "Who keeps doing that?" asked Meta Knight with slightly red eyes, showing annoyance.

The clock struck once. "Luuunch tiiime" shouted (Obviously) Kirby, copying Sonic so he could get there quicker.

"That one eats too much," stated Meta Knight.

"I was with him once," commented Jigglypuff.

"As a boyfriend?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes. Then he compared me to a cake..."

"And mentioned fattening?"

"Right."

"Sounds like Kirby to me."

More laughing. Cue the fourth wolf whistle. Meta Knight uses his dimensional cape...

"FALCON OWW!" No need to say who exclaimed this.

"He's always been a pervert," remarked Jigglypuff. Meta Knight knew this.

"I know. So far I've seen him attempt to flirt with every female in the mansion, including Crazy's cousin Beauty Hand. A giant, pink gloved hand! Red threw up!" cue laughing and wolf whistling (obviously not Falcon). "So it wasn't him after all."

Not too much later they were in the dining room. Most of the food had already been eaten and Kirby had to have been restrained so there was food left for the others. Meta Knight had already made friends though (In the form of two pink puffballs as Kirby and Jigglypuff were now fine to be friends) so the day wasn't too bad, but the training was still embarrassing. Sitting between the puffballs, Meta Knight was not shocked by Master Hand's sudden appearance.

"Attention Smashers! After one more brawl today we will start filming for the adventure mode, The Subspace Emissary! The brawl will be between..." Master Hand drew two names out of a hat "...Meta Knight and Jigglypuff!" One more wolf whistle.

After lunch, the smashers came to watch the three stock match in a random stage. The training room flickered between different ones before finally stopping at Final Destination. Jigglypuff floated over to Meta Knight who got a few hits in, before using a Mach Tornado to knock the Pokémon of the stage. Jigglypuff jumped back on and charged a rollout. Meta Knight dodged with a Shuttle Loop. He then attacked a few more times with some Smashes, and then used Drill Rush. Meta Knight did a lot more hits with Jigglypuff getting in a few of her own. They both got in a few more hits, and Meta Knight hit with another Mach Tornado. Meta Knight got kicked hard while charging a Smash attack, but responded with a Dimensional cape. Jigglypuff grabbed hold of him and got a few hits in but then she got hit with a Smash attack and lost a stock.

Meta Knight took the initial lead again but soon fell off the edge and lost his stock. Jigglypuff got a strong hit in and sent Meta Knight to sleep, but he woke up partway through the attack and got a few hits in. He nearly took out Jigglypuff with a Shuttle Loop but fell off the stage again. Jigglypuff used Rollout again and got a hit in, but got sent flying with a Smash attack. Both were in the air and down to their last stock.

Jigglypuff tried to get a few strong hits in but Meta Knight attacked before she could, although his eyes went a bit pink. Another wolf whistle, and this one made sense. However, Jigglypuff overcharged her Rollout and went flying off the edge. It was over in just under three minutes.

"Game! And the winner is...Meta Knight!" shouted the Hand, as the crowd cheered or booed. "Now we will film in an hour."

Later, Meta Knight was walking down a corridor by himself (having gotten lost) and heard the voice of a familiar, cocky pilot.

"I saw your eyes go pink in that match," said the brash voice of Star Fox pilot Falco Lombardi.

"So what?"

"What does that colour mean?"

"Victory is near" lied the knight.

"Wrong. It means love."

"Like you'd know about my eye dictionary."

"You have a dictionary?!"

"It was a metaphor."

"Still, you lied to me."

"Prove it."

"Master Hand said your eyes go Turquoise when you lie. That's what happened when you said what your pink eyes mean."

"Master Hand is wrong."

"Master Hand can read minds. As can Lucario, Ness, and Lucas."

"So?"

"They say the same."

"They lie."

"Lucas is honest."

"They can't read minds then."

"They've done that to me."

"Prove it."

"I've sensed it as well. Fighting me? Knock me out of the way with your sword. Her? Push her out of the way and take the hit."

"Fine then. It's just a small crush."

"All I want to do is help. Just ask her out. All I know is that someone is planning to do the same."

"Falcon?"

"Nope."

"He flirted with her."

"He flirts with everyone. When Marth first joined he flirted with him."

"Another reason to call him Princess Marth."

"Hahaha!"

"What would you know about love anyway? You have no girlfriend."

"I have someone who wants to be."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, just do it now or you'll lose your chance."

"We've just become friends; I don't want to blow it."

"She and Kirby are still friends."

"Still..."

"She'll pretty much say yes to any none Captain Falcon."

"I'll go now, if that'll please you."

"It will."

"Fine."

And with that Meta Knight took off to his room. It turned out he had made a wrong turn but the corridor was a circle so he was soon back on track. Upon reaching his room, he heard two voices.

"Hi Jigglypuff!" came a familiar voice.

"Hi!" this was the puffball herself.

"I was just wondering if you say, wanted to go out with me?"

"Sure." At this point Meta-Knight's eyes burnt Orange with jealousy. He was a minute away from that happening to me. The asker then left the room.

"Hey Meta Knight!" was his comment.

* * *

Who asked Jigglypuff out just before Meta Knight was about to. We now also know the wolf whistler's identity. Find out the answer to this question in chapter 3!


	3. Meta Knight's Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Three chapters in one day!? Anyway, if you read chapter 2, you must be thinking "Poor Meta Knight". Well let's find out who's got Meta Knight so jealous.

* * *

Meta Knight's Revenge

"Hey Meta Knight!" called the blue character in front of the Knight. "Cool eye colour!"

That explains it. Sonic beats everyone to everywhere and everything. Except Kirby to the table at mealtimes. Meta Knight's eyes went red.

"If I remember my colour wheel correctly, next is purple?" asked Sonic.

Meta Knight responded with his eyes going an even deeper shade of red. He was positively fuming. Before he could make Sonic Slices using his Galaxia, the PA sounded once more.

"Filming is now beginning!" Called Master Hand throughout the Mansion. Meta Knight's eyes turned back to gold for the filming. They went down to the room, where before too long, everyone was there. Meta Knight got bored quickly, especially with Sonic, Jigglypuff and Kirby talking all the time. However he was able to talk to Falco.

"Sonic beat you by less than a minute?! The only person that's ever beaten him without counting brawls would be Kirby to the meals."

"Beat him in a race!" Meta Knight had a brainwave.

"No one can outrun him Meta Knight."

"But I could out fly him!"

"Good idea!"

"Meta Knight, you're up next. You have to attack Marth and then team up with him against Primids," called Master Hand.

"Just pretend that the Princess is Sonic," Falco told Meta Knight. "Then when you team up pretend she's Jigglypuff."

Meta Knight got into his position in mid air, and imagined Marth to be Sonic. Then he suddenly flew down and started attacking Marth. He got knocked back, but started fighting again. Then the Primids appeared and Meta Knight suddenly imagined him to be Jigglypuff, and they both turned around, killing some Primids, before rushing in the same direction.

"Next scene! Ike, get ready!"

A few hours later, after filming and dinner, Meta Knight publicly challenged Sonic to a race. Sonic accepted.

"However, you can't use and of your moves, and you must stay in the air, without touching anything like a bird, or the mansion, and definitely NOT the floor. And no spinning or anything! Okay?" Meta Knight explained the rules.

"Sure, whatever." Replied Sonic.

The race was around the mansion, and the smashers were watching. Most cheered for Meta Knight (Sonic was a bit of a jerk), except Jigglypuff, who was indecisive. Does she cheer for her best friend, or her boyfriend? Mario was cheering the loudest. "Go Meta Knight! Kick his ass! Show him he's not the fastest!"

Master Hand was the referee (or whatever it is). "On your marks, get set, GO!" AS they both took off.

Sonic had to jump around, while Meta Knight just glided. At one point, Meta Knight just hovered, moved his wings in an infinite symbol (sideways eight) and shouted "You're too slow!" to the amusement of others. He crossed the line first by miles, proving that Sonic wasn't the fastest everywhere.

However, this was not the only revenge he got. He decided (well, Falco did) to have a brawl with him. Three lives each, once again in a random area. The Smashers gathered to watch the battle, while only Falco knew of its origin. This was a chance to unleash hell on the Hedgehog. The stage (set at random) stopped at Skyworld.

Sonic got a strong first hit in with Spin Charge, but Meta Knight attacked again and again to put the match in his favour. A couple of Homing Attacks from Sonic and attacks from Meta Knight made a platform break. Meta Knight kept attacking until Sonic was sent flying with a Shuttle Loop. Soon, Sonic fell to his doom a second time by being hit by Meta Knight, having just jumped 5 times to reach the platform, and he got stuck. A shuttle Loop then saved Meta Knight twice, although already dealing massive damage to Sonic with attacks. Sonic finally fell to his doom with a Smash attack, and Meta Knight claimed victory.

"I want a rematch!" called Sonic.

"How about a team Sudden Death?" replied Meta Knight.

"Okay, I pick Jigglypuff!" called Sonic.

"Falco, with me," chose Meta Knight.

The stages flickered again. This time it stopped on Pictochat. Jigglypuff instantly used Rollout but fell off the stage. Meta Knight moved to attack Sonic but they both landed on the fence spikes which had been drawn and were sent flying, leaving Falco unharmed. However Jigglypuff jumped back up and Falco was sent flying as well, as he had jumped.

The battle was over but Meta Knight had disappeared. Falco went to find him.

"You alright?" asked Falco.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before."

"That's Jealousy. Welcome to love."

"I thought you knew nothing about love."

"Pfft. You should have seen my first day here. I fell in love with Samus. Then Falcon went and asked her out. He got dumped, but it was too late then, I'd moved on. That's what you should do to. Move on."

"I, I don't thing I can."

"There's gotta be someone else."

"No."

"Listen. Wait. Sonic is a jerk. He'll get dumped soon. You'll just make a bad impression staying up here, cryin' yer mask off. Pictochat is a bad level. Ask for a best out of three; make a single Sudden Death on Final Destination. And if your mask is rusted, then change it."

"Why would my mask be rusted?"

"All this crying you're doin'."

"Knights do not cry! I will show you! I will show the Mansion that I am better than Sonic!"

Meta Knight reappeared downstairs. "Want to make it best out of three? Sudden Death, by ourselves, Final Destination. Agreed?"

"Sure!" responded Sonic.

Falco went round collecting bets. The Brawl then started. Meta Knight was a fast attacker, but Sonic was a fast mover. Meta Knight got a few hits in and knocked Sonic off the platform. Sonic got back on and kicked Meta Knight, who sent the Hedgehog flying with a Mach Tornado.

"Game! The winner is Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight was pleased he could have his revenge.

* * *

Go Meta Knight! That's enough chapters for one day, so maybe the next will come tomorrow!


	4. Plotting and Planning

Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story.

* * *

The fourth chapter on the first day of story writing.

* * *

Plotting and Planning

It was Meta Knight's second whole day at Smash Mansion and while everyone else was downstairs after breakfast, Falco was with Meta Knight upstairs.

"I'm just jealous. I don't want to kill him or anything," this was our hero and main character, Meta Knight.

"Well you had your revenge yesterday anyway." this was his new best friend, Falco Lombardi.

"He's still with Jigglypuff." The Smasher/Pokémon/pink puffball in question was another of Meta Knight's friends and also his crush.

"We could get her to realise his jerkiness." They are referring to Sonic, super fast Smasher and Jigglypuff's boyfriend, not to mention Jerk extraordinaire. "She's probably the only person to never be on the receiving end of it.

"Except for Sonic himself."

"You insulted him with his own taunt only yesterday."

"Oh yeah..."

"Excuse me, but I could help." This is now the psychic boy Lucas, who's very honest and timid.

"You ever been insulted by Sonic?"

"Yes."

"Challenge him to a race, he'll beat you, most likely taunt you in the process, and then you can run off crying. If Jigglypuff is not in the vicinity, run into her, and lead her to Sonic, who'll still be taunting you.

"Good plan."

Later, Lucas walked up to Sonic.

"I challenge you to a running race around the Mansion!"

"You're on!" was jerk extraordinaire Sonic's reply.

A few seconds later, Sonic had won. Once again, his victory dance was the figure of eight symbol with his legs, and the phrase "You're too slow!" Lucas ran off crying, making it look very convincing.

Jigglypuff was bouncing around, looking for at least someone. Everyone seemed to have disappeared. Then something ran right into her. It was Lucas, who was sobbing for some unknown reason.

Now, Sonic, like Meta Knight, fell in love with Jigglypuff, and therefore, was never a jerk around his crush (now girlfriend). So, when Lucas told her the story she didn't believe it at first, however Lucas led her to Sonic.

Back outside, Sonic was still doing chants of "Lucas' too slow!" even when the back door opened. Out came Lucas. And Jigglypuff. Sonic turned his head.

"Uh-oh," he murmured.

"Soooooooooo. So. You come outside without telling me. You upset this little boy and then insult him. And you carry on doing it again and again," Jigglypuff nagged.

"Uhhh, we were..."

"He was being a jerk!" shouted Mario.

"So. You're a jerk when I'm not around eh? Well consider yourself dumped."

Now Sonic was speechless.

Later, back in the upstairs corridor, Meta Knight and Falco high-fived. Their plan had worked. With the help of Lucas.

"What do I get in return?" asked the timid child.

"We'll get you a cookie." Lucas gasped.

Now the cookie jar is inside a locked, metal cupboard being guarded by Tabuu. However, nothing is guarding the inside. This is so Kirby can't get in. Cue spy music.

Meta Knight peeks through the kitchen doors. "Doesn't Tabuu ever sleep?" thought the warrior. He used his dimensional cape to get in the cupboard, the he opened the super glued down lid of the jar (what would we do without swords?) and removed a cookie. He carefully replaced the lid and teleported out.

"OMG you got a cookie from the jar!" Lucas whispered. This was said to be the hardest thing to do in the mansion.

"Now we can talk about getting you and Jigglypuff together," said Falco.

"I'll go ask her out."

"Hey! That was my idea!"

"You were going to ask her out?"

"No, I was going to tell you to ask her out."

"I'm off." And with that, Meta Knight started gliding back to his room.

Back in room 6294, Jigglypuff was upset. She couldn't believe Sonic would do that. The door opened. Meta Knight came in.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"How long has Sonic been doing this?"

"Since he came here, unless you were around."

"Oh. He's been doing it that long?"

"Yes. We tried to stop him but..."

"It's fine." She responded. "Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?" Her tone became a bit shy.

"No, why?" Meta Knight's eyes went a pale pink, indicating shyness.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something, like a date?"

"I'd love to," He responded.

Later, back in the upstairs corridor.

"How'd it go?" Falco asked his buddy.

"She asked me first."

"That's great!"

"Huh?"

"That indicates that she loves you and ta-da! A perfect couple!"

"That's good to know."

"So I heard you stole my girl?" Sonic sounded angry.

A lot of pummelling sounds and screams of pain followed, all in the blink of an eye. Sonic had disappeared. Meta Knight lay unconscious on the floor.

"Meta Knight! Don't fool around! It's not funny! Get up! Meta Knight? Meta Knight!" This is Falco being deathly serious.

High pitched scream. "Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff had arrived.

Kirby floated by. "Meta Knight!?"

Fox came out of his room. "Hey Falco! Oh My God what happened here?!"

"Fox, Jigglypuff, you're both fast. Get Master Hand!" Falco was panicking.

Shortly, Master Hand appeared. A click of the fingers calmed Falco down. "What happened here?!"

"Sonic came, he was angry, I blinked and Meta Knight was like that and Sonic had gone!"

"I see. Well if a couple of you take him to the infirmary then I'll find Sonic.

Master Hand was looking for Sonic, and found Snake outside his room.

"What happened, Snake?"

The soldier started to talk. "I opened the door for Sonic, who looked panicked, and he shut the door on me."

Master Hand knocked on the door.

"Go away!" screamed Sonic. Master Hand replied by clicking his fingers to open the door. Sonic jumped off his bed, wide eyed.

"It was horrible! I saw a blue and white blur smash into Meta Knight! "Screamed Sonic before Master Hand could say anything.

"So you didn't do anything?" inquired Master Hand.

"Nothing but run! But that's all I'm good at aren't I?!"

"Sonic's gone mad. Snake, send him up to the infirmary. I've got someone to speak to."

Master Hand opened the kitchen door. Tabuu was missing. Master Hand checked the staff room. Crazy Hand wasn't there, but Tabuu was bound and gagged. Master Hand released him.

"I saw a blue and white blur!" the Subspace Ruler screamed.

"Did you have your daily payment before that?"

"You mean the cookie? Yes."

"Why did I send him to clean the Kitchen?" Master Hand thought to himself. "Come. To the infirmary."

"When I see Sonic I'm gonna kill him!" Jigglypuff and Falco shouted at the same time. Right on cue Sonic came in, accompanied by Snake. Sonic was already sitting down on the bed, rocking back and forth before the others realised it was Sonic. They were about to hit him when Master Hand came in.

"STOP!" He commanded. They've both seen the same thing." He indicated to Tabuu. "I've got this mystery sussed.

* * *

So who's the culprit? We're not going to play cluedo to find out. Can you work it out? It won't matter because the next chapter's coming out at the same time as this.


	5. Wounded

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing

* * *

So, who did it? Master Hand knows, so let's find out! Fifth chapter already.

BTW thanks for the great reviews, Mind Seeker

* * *

Wounded

"Well?" asked a genuinely worried Falco.

"Let's look at the facts. There are two suspects. Sonic is one. He could have tied up Tabuu and attacked Meta Knight, with good justification. Or, Tabuu attacked Meta Knight and tied himself up. The answer is neither. Tabuu had had his daily payment of a cookie, and obviously, left crumbs behind. On inspection, there are no crumbs there now. Let me put in a side note here. Crazy is allergic to those cookies, which is the real reason they're locked, as he finds them delicious. So the one thing you never do is give him the task of cleaning the kitchen. Each gram of cookie lasts for a minute each and about five grams of crumbs so he'll stop any minute now."

"That better be any second now."

"Why?"

"Look out!"

Everyone (Except Meta Knight and Sonic) dived out of the way of the incoming projectile. However, the blue glow disappeared and Crazy dropped and started writhing and thrashing about.

"In other words, it was Crazy Hand with the cookies in the kitchen."

"Cluedo references?"

"Yes. Anyway, regardless of when he wakes up, Meta Knight will have to stay in for another week. Sonic can stay for the night."

"Sorry if I freaked you out earlier, but you probably won't trust me in here so I'll go," said Sonic

"Nonsense."

"I'd feel better if I was in my room."

"Okay then."

A groan was heard from the bed, followed by a groggy voice.

"Then I'll have to postpone my date," Meta Knight was conscious. Jigglypuff ran over and hugged him. "Be careful! I've just been run over by a giant hand! I don't need to be choked!"

"Sorry," Jigglypuff released him.

The next day Meta Knight was bored. He was allowed to sit up but not allowed to get out of bed. However help was at hand in the form of Jigglypuff. She never left the infirmary except for meals and at night. Falco also came quite often. Sonic usually came in to say sorry, and then came in five minutes later to say the same. Meta Knight also apologized to Sonic for what he had done, but Sonic said he didn't deserve Jigglypuff. Kirby sometimes came up with what could only be described as Mount Food. Kirby offered some but Meta Knight wasn't hungry often. He started to get more and more bored until a few days later, when the four of them came to see him with a board game they had made together.

"What's this?" asked Meta Knight.

"The Super Board Game," responded Falco. Meta knight laughed. "Seriously!"

"How do you play?"

"Pick a figure," Meta Knight saw a tiny, plastic version of the five of them each. "Roll the dice to see who goes first, and then play it like you would any other board game." Meta Knight saw the board, which showed the adventures so far. Most of it was in pen, but the word Finish was in pencil. "That's because we haven't finished our adventures yet." Meta Knight noticed the hundreds of blank squares. Then the occupied squares had events that would be activated if a certain character landed on them. He saw "Meta Knight beats Sonic in a race. Meta Knight moves forward two squares, Sonic moves back one." The accompanying picture was Meta Knight copying Sonic's side taunt.

"Hah, this looks like fun!" Now this was odd. Meta Knight had never said anything was fun before. But the others shrugged it off and they played it again and again.

The next day, Jigglypuff hadn't come yet, but Falco had.

"Let me guess, you want help with Samus?" asked Meta Knight.

"How'd you know?"

"Sonic is fast."

"How do I ask her out?"

"I don't know."

"You've got a girlfriend!"

"She asked me!"

"Touché."

"You're not as dumb as I thought."

"Hey!"

"I didn't call you dumb. I didn't think you were dumb at all. I thought you were quite clever."

"That's a good one. I'll use that."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Good then."

"Okay."

"Very well."

"I'll be going now."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Falco left and Jigglypuff came in.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"How to ask out Samus."

"Aaah."

Meanwhile, down in The Room, Falco is starting to sweat under nervousness. He almost backed out but he stuck to his plan. As Samus walked past Falco tripped her up.

"Wanna try that again, smart guy?" asked Samus threateningly.

"You're not as dumb as you look."

"Why you..."

"I wasn't implying that you look dumb, I was implying that you look clever. As well as beautiful." Samus blushed. Falco continued. "Would you want to say, go out with me?"

"Sure." As Samus walked away Falco did a little dance. Trust Wolf to see it and laugh. The bipedal bird rushed up to tell the Knight the good news.

The door to the infirmary was smashed open as a blue figure (not Sonic) rushed inside speaking almost gibberish.

"'regoingoutisn'titfantastic!" Falco screamed in the space of three seconds.

"Pardon?"

"I asked Samus out using my plan and it worked and she said yes and now we're going out isn't it fantastic!" Falco screamed in seven seconds, being more legible.

"Yes, excellent." Meta Knight congratulated.

"Well done!" Jigglypuff squealed.

At the end of his wounded week, Master Hand came in.

"You're free to go now."

"YES!" Meta Knight Shuttle Looped out of bed, nearly sending Master Hand flying. Meta Knight flew into his room, and into his girlfriend, who was about to leave to see him.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

"Meta Knight!" she squealed. She jump-hugged him so hard he fell out of the room, almost into Falco and Samus' path, if they didn't stop.

"Hey Meta Knight! We were just about to come see you but you're already out of there. Or did Jigglypuff kidnap you?" Falco asked. Meta Knight looked at Jigglypuff who smiled sweetly.

"Was she planning to do that?"

* * *

There ends chapter 5! What could happen in Chapter 6? What do you think? Not the first date because that is going to be a one-shot.


	6. Argument

Disclaimer: I don't have to do this anymore! Meta Knight does!

Meta Knight: No I don't.

Disclaimer: Oh. Then I'll do it. I OWN NOTHING! Is that in your heads yet?

* * *

You'd be better off reading my one-shot First Date before this because it takes place between this chapter and the previous one.

* * *

Argument

Meta Knight and Falco were walking down the corridor, accompanied by their girlfriends.

"I think the fact that Captain Falcon and Zerus are going out is fantastic!" Jigglypuff squealed.

"I think it's idiotic that someone enjoys spending time with him." Falco replied.

"He's a jerk." Samus would know. She used to go out with him.

"If she's happy with that pervert, it's fine." Meta Knight finally had a say. Then he and Falco realised their girlfriends weren't with them anymore. They were behind them, ready to engage fisticuffs.

Meta Knight and Falco rushed to hold their girls back.

"Samus, it's alright, she's just being an idiot."

Meta Knight stepped in. "You take that back or you'd better start running!"

"I'll do neither."

"Good. No cowardice but you seem a bit challenged in the brain department. Any idiot would know to follow one of y options. However, you may just follow me, seeing where we are."

Meta knight led them to the Brawl Room, setting the options with his sword.

"Team...3 Stocks...Me and Jigglypuff...V.S...Falco and Samus...Battlefield...No Items...Handicap Off"

Mario had just beaten in a one stock match by giving himself 300% damage, promising not to hit the Smash Balls which were set to high.

"Let's Brawl!"

Like Meta Knight's other non-training brawls, the other Smashers were gathering around. Captain Falcon and Zerus were supporting Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, who were supporting their relationship.

The fight started. Meta Knight got an early advantage by hitting both Falco and Samus at the same time. Samus managed to get a few strong hits in before Meta Knight connected. All of them went around hitting each other. Meta Knight concentrated on Falco, but saw Samus fully charge her Charge Shot, so he started attacking her. Samus lost her charge and both Falco and Samus had over 100% damage. He caught both of them in different Mach Tornadoes and started trying to Shuttle Loop them. He connected with Falco and Jigglypuff nearly got rid of Samus' first life. He nearly finished Samus with a Drill Rush, and then she was nearly knocked into oblivion again by Jigglypuff. Meta Knight got an up Smash in and Samus lost a stock. Jigglypuff the used Rollout but fell off the stage.

Falco was eventually sent flying away due to the use of many of Meta Knight's up Smashes. Meta knight used a few Drill Rushes to create damage. The up Smash of Meta Knight's prevailed as it nearly finished off Samus once again but it did send Falco to his doom. A kick from Samus however made Meta Knight loose his life. Jigglypuff was also down to her last life as she fell off the stage using rollout.

One More up Smash led to Samus' last life. Meta Knight then overshot his Drill Rush and fell off the edge. Everyone was down to their last life. Meta Knight stopped a Fire Bird with an attack and a lot more up Smashes led to Samus' loss. Jigglypuff finished off Falco as the match ended.

"Why were we fighting?" with the epic battle, everyone had forgotten the reason of the argument.

"I want, for fun, a friendly match with Falco, Sonic and Kirby." Meta Knight didn't pick Jigglypuff as she didn't feel like another battle. "Let's do it in Temple!"

"Now that was a workout!" Sonic had won.

"Kirby, did you know that when you copy me, the eyes are green?" Meta Knight had come last, as well as been inhaled by Kirby. Falco was third and Kirby was second.

Later Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were back in their room.

"Nothing. I still can't remember why we fought Falco earlier."

"It doesn't matter."

"Hey, Meta Knight?"

"What?"

"What's underneath your mask?"

"I don't really know myself." Jigglypuff laughed. "Seriously! I haven't taken it off for so long I'd bet you ten, no, twenty Smash coins it is hideous because it's moulded to the shape of the mask."

"Well, aren't you going to show me?"

"Okay then." And he took of his mask.

Underneath he was a dark blue Kirby with golden eyes. Even the cheeks were the same colour. Meta Knight saw it in the mirror and quickly tried putting his mask on.

"Leave it off, your face is cute!"

"This is exactly why my mask is on. Uh-oh!"

"What is it?"

"I've gone blind!"

"No, your mask is upside down." She moved over as if to help him, but took the mask and hid it quickly.

"Give it back!"

"No."

There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" it was Falco.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'll come in."

"No don't!" shouted Meta Knight but it was futile because Jigglypuff had sneaked round behind him and covered his mouth. Jigglypuff let go as soon as Falco stepped in, whispering "You should have locked the door."

Falco immediately saw Meta Knight's face and broke out laughing. "Look at your face!"

"I have."

"Stop it Falco."

"Yeah Falco." Samus had entered the room. "Lookit! Look at Meta Knight's cute face!"

"Hey! Only I can do that!"

"Fine." Grumbled Samus.

Sonic and Kirby came in.

"Hey guys! I saw the door open and presu... HAHAHA! Look at your face!"

"Shut up Sonic."

"Make me."

"I will." Look three chapters back to try and find out what Meta Knight just did to make everyone laugh. He then used Shuttle Loop to get the visitors out of the room. "Now can I have my mask back?"

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Don't make me hit you with my sword."Quick as a flash she took his sword as well. However, Meta Knight saw this go into a draw with his mask. Meta Knight tried to use Dimensional Cape to get behind Jigglypuff, but as he was warping Jigglypuff took his cape. Meta Knight didn't reappear.

"Oh very funny!"

"Where are you?"

"The Nowhere Dimension." Jigglypuff looked confused. "It's where you go when you teleport. However, if you take their teleportation method while they are teleporting they get stuck there. It's also known as Hammerspace, which is where people hide items for use, like Kirby's sword, hammer, or cooking pot."

"Oops. MASTER HAND!"

* * *

How will Meta Knight get out of this one? Who knows? Even I don't.

Meta Knight: I do.

Where are you?

Meta Knight: The Nowhere Dimension.

Noooo! Not you! You don't deserve it!


	7. Nowhere

Disclaimer: I own...  
Meta Knight: MWAHAHAHA!  
Someone get him out of there! Anyway, I own nothing!!!!!

* * *

Let's hope that Meta Knight can get out of there! Thanks for the more great reviews Mind Seeker and Star of Heart, Meta Knight'll be fine about that, it was just a joke.

* * *

Nowhere

Falco entered the room.

"Where's Meta Knight?"

"I took his cape while he was teleporting and now he's stuck in the Nowhere Dimension!"

"He can teleport!?" exclaimed Falco.

"Dimensional Cape, idiot. You know, down special."

"Oh. Right."

"Now get Master Hand! Do it!"

Downstairs in the entrance area, Master Hand was humming while Crazy Hand writhed and thrashed about. Falco jumped down the stairs and shouted. "Master Hand! Meta Knight's stuck in uhh, Hammerspace?"

"He's stuck in the Nowhere Dimension!" Master Hand shouted!

"Yeah, that's it! How did you know?"

"They're the same thing! Boy, this is bad. To room 6294!" and he teleported himself there, leaving Falco to run, er, Fire Bird, up the stairs.

Back in the room, Master Hand hadn't appeared, and Zelda and Sheik had also got trapped. A new voice arrived.

"My special patch! It lets me teleport! Now I'm stuck! Get Crazy Hand!"

Falco ran back downstairs, but this proved no help, as Crazy had lost his special patch as well.

Back in the room, Meta Knight had made a discovery. "Everyone! I found Kirby's hammer! Hold on to it! Jigglypuff! Get Kirby to use it!"

Jigglypuff ran outside, and into Kirby, who happened to be carrying Mount Food No. 1,234,567,890. Fortunately, it didn't hit the floor as Kirby swallowed it whole. "Kirby! Thank goodness! Use your hammer!" Kirby used Final Cutter. "Not your sword! Your hammer!"

"Oh." Kirby got out his hammer and swung it, throwing four residents of the Nowhere Dimension flying. Four Waddle Dees.

"What the?"

Back in nowhere, a hand had reached for the hammer.

"That's not Kirby! That's Sonic's Sonic obsessed self-appointed girlfriend Amy Rose!"

Not willing to be sent to the wrong planet, everyone let go and held onto the right hammer.

Back on Planet Smash...

"Sorry, we were holding on to the wrong hammer. We're ready now!" Meta Knight shouted, and Kirby smashed one of the Waddle-Dees with his hammer, sending the characters flying through the air.

"Oww, my head!" complained Master Hand. "Did you know that no guy here is actually wearing a shirt?" All the smashers there gave him a confused look. "It reminds me of something. The year was 2000, and the story involves Captain Falcon, and one of you here."

"Not this!" exclaimed Jigglypuff. "I'll be sick!"

"No you won't."

_Flashback_

_Captain Falcon was dancing. The guys there didn't mind, but the girl there did. She was the lone female of the Smashers. He guys had ignored Captain Falcon, but that's because he was directing what he was saying, er, singing, to Jigglypuff._

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt..."_

The flashback ended early as Jigglypuff threw up.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Meta Knight. "But what did happen?"

"He stripped." Meta Knight threw up. "Boy did that make me laugh! My sides were splitting. Well, not my sides, more like my seams."

"His earlier attempts at flirting with people?" said both Zelda and Sheik at the same time.

"Yes." And Master Hand flew off.

"At least I'm out of that hell." Commented Meta Knight. Then Zelda and Sheik saw him.

"Look at his cute little face!!!!"

"Can we go back to our room now?" asked Meta Knight. "I'm getting embarrassed."

"Of course! And get your cape back and I'll never take it again, no sir!" replied Jigglypuff while saluting. "You actually get embarrassed?"

"Duh!"

"Well, off we go!" Jigglypuff sung as she skipped back to her room. Meta Knight would have glided after her but he didn't have his cape.

"My stuff!" Meta Knight shouted as he dived for his things and put them on.

"Keep it down in there!" Shouted Wolf. "Some of us are trying to have an afternoon nap!"

"Tough!"

"Meta Knight, you don't know where the Pokémon card of me is, do you?"

"No." He saw Falco at the door, gesturing for him to come outside. "Uh, I gotta go to the um, bathroom." Meta Knight lied as he left the room.

"Meta Knight," Falco said once they'd reached the gents. "We incinerated her Pokémon card. Whatever you do, don't give her one. She enlarges it then photocopies the picture to use it as concert posters." Meta Knight laughed. "Oh! Take these comms thingies. If I'm away somewhere, we can talk! I've given one to Samus so you can take the others and give 'em to Jigglypuff, Sonic and Kirby!" (Comms talk will be in **bold**)

The next day, Meta Knight got Jigglypuff a present. It was small and paper thin, but it made Jigglypuff squeal with happiness. "**Falco here! You didn't get her a card of her did you?"**

"**Maybe I did."**

"**Idiot"** Meta Knight hung up.

"What was that Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Comms thingy. Here, take one! It connects to mine, Falco's and I haven't given one to Sonic or Kirby yet, so I'll go do that now." And he glided out of the room

A few minutes later, the Jigglypuff's communicator rung.

"**Jigglypuff here!"**

"**This is Meta Knight, mission accomplished!"**

"**Hi Meta Knight! These things are awesome!"** Sonic had just joined.

"**I know, Falco got his friend Slippy to make them."**

"**Hi Samus!"**

"**Falco here! I see you're putting these things to good use!"**

"**It's me, Kirby! I just ate Mount Food No. 1,234,567,891!"**

"**Like we wanted to know that!"**

"**Meta Knight, stop being mean!"**

"**Falco, my visual's messed up! It's got static!"**

"**Oops. I guess it's got too many people on at once!"**

"**I've got low battery!"**

"**Already?"**

"**My sound's fading!"**

"**Mine's blaring a warning saying overcharged!"**

"**Mine's on fire!"**

"**I've eaten mine!"**

"**Kirby that was your fault!"**

"**I've got my visual back! Kirby, you look part mechanica..."**

"**Sonic's just been cut out!"**

"**Yes! Now to stick up these concert posters!"**

"**I warned you Meta Knight!"**

"**Pardon?"**

"**Turn your volume up!"**

"**I've got no sound and I'm on full volume!"**

"**Uh-oh! Meta Knight's has exploded!"**

"**Samus' been frazzled by hers!"**

"**Kirby stepped on his!"**

"**Mine's saying self destruct imminent!"**

"**You're not meant to press the self destruct button!"**

Kaboom!

"Oops."

* * *

That didn't work out.


	8. FanFiction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

This came up slower than I thought it would.

* * *

FanFiction

Meta Knight woke up early a few days after the incident with the comms, to find a new one on his wrist. There was a label attached to it which wrote: "I've fixed it! Well, Slippy did and he's assured me these won't mess up." Meta Knight had found a hobby for when he woke up early in the morning. He would teleport to the office, and see what's going on. Today he hit gold.

"Master Hand! The computer's arrived! Shouted Crazy.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" he called as he made his way to the box.

Meta Knight teleported back upstairs, and rung his friends, using the logic that if he had received a new one, everyone else had.

"**It's good you're using this, but why at 4 in the morning?"**

"**Come outside, there's something arrived."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm not telling you Sonic."**

"**Samus, Jigglypuff, wake up so we can find out quicker!"**

Meta Knight hung up. Shortly after the five of them were going downstairs, telling Master Hand that they woke up early and decided to come downstairs, as there was nothing in the rules against it. Master Hand reluctantly let them past.

"OMG a computer!" Jigglypuff squealed. This caused everyone in the mansion to say the same.

"**Jigglypuff, say that a little louder, I don't think the people on Earth heard you."**

"**Peppy here. Did you hear that Falco?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did you do a barrel roll to deflect it?"**

"**I'm on foot!"**

Falco hung up.

"Hurry! Turn on the computer before the others get down!"

"Way ahead of you!"

Falco had already logged on and was on the internet searching.

"Let's see...ah! I know what to search for! Funny stories!"

"Are you joking?"

"No! This site looks promising!"

"What is it?"

""

"Sounds good to me!"

"Not me!"

"Let's see, games, look! They've got nearly six thousand stories for us!" and he clicked on the first one."

Later...

"'I'm officially scarred for life."

"You still on about that site? We haven't been on that for ages, we're trying to draw the six of us on paint!"

"With disastrous consequences." This was an understatement.

Falco had drawn three terrible circles with arms and legs, his own head (rubbish), Sonic as a ball and Samus' screw attack badge. And a pathetic one at that.

"Face it. You can't draw on that thing."

Falco closed the program down and logged off. "Now what're we going to do?"

"Play catch the... reflector!" with lightning fast reflexes Jigglypuff had taken Falco's reflector and threw it to Kirby.

"Hey!"

"It's just a game! But if you're going to whine, have it back" she said as she threw it back to the two legged bird.

"Do you have a problem with stealing things?"

"No. I just do it for fun!" she said, giving Meta Knight a sweet smile.

"She's got my vote as leader of the rebellion."

"**Snap out of it Meta Knight!"**

"Sorry. But you can't resist that smile!" This was truthful.

"Hi!"

"Kirby? I haven't heard you talk for ages until now."

"I was making Smash cluedo. Was it: Meta Knight with Galaxia in the office, Jigglypuff with the mic in room 6294,"

"Hey!"

"Falco with the blaster in The Room, Sonic with the cookies in the kitchen,"

Meta Knight chuckled, Sonic's eyes widened at the memory.

"Samus with the cannon in the entrance or me with the hammer in the garden?"

"This, this is fantastic Kirby! Maybe you're not the Universe's dumbest life form after all."

"No, that would be you."

"Hey!"

"How about a race?"

"Huh? Sonic, how can we do that?"

"We could request a race for us six to the mayor, he'll close the streets we need and we can race!"

"Good idea! I'll take the Halberd!"

"Sky Claw for me!"

"I'll run!"

"I'll have the Dragoon."

"My ship will do me fine, thanks."

"I'll float."

"Okay! To the office!"

Once they reached the office, they asked Master Hand for the phone.

"Mayor?"

"Hello Meta Knight! What do you want today?"

"More like what we want tomorrow."

"Go on."

By the way, the Mayor is Master Hand's cousin Ruler Hand.

"We'd like to book some roads for a race tomorrow. Is that all right? All we need is a few roads closed for a simple circuit."

"Say no more! Your interview in the DVD boosted the sales!"

"Glad to hear it. Thank you and goodbye."

"Well?"

"Booked it!"

"Yes!"

They later found out the course, and were preparing their modes of transport.

"This baby's gonna win me the race!" said Falco, apparently over excited about the whole thing.

"It's just for fun."

"I'm still gonna win!"

"Yeah right."

"I am!" Falco whined.

Falco and Jigglypuff both went out to the garden to test their vehicles. Going different directions.

"**Do a barrel roll!"**

"**Peppy?"**

Falco looked up just in time to see the Dragoon. Falco quickly rolled and Kirby dodged.

"Phew."

Those six smashers were nervous that night, having received a call that they'd be on live TV.

* * *

Who'll win? Find out next chapter.

Wow, short chapter!"


	9. The Race

I own nothing (again!)

* * *

Let's have a race! Who'll win? God this took forever to write! You'll love the bit near the end! (If you like Meta KnightxJigglypuff, FalcoxSamus, and Captain FalconxZerus)

* * *

The Race

"**Ready guys?"**

"**Ready."**

Six of the Smashers were ready to start a race.

"**Do you know where Ruler Hand is?"**

"**He's getting ready to blow up that row of towers that's unsafe and need to be demolished, remember"**

"**Oh yeah!"**

Master Hand was starting this race.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" he shouted.

And the racers took off. Jigglypuff was left behind after the first corner.

"**Wait up!"**

And Meta Knight was annoying Falco.

"**Do a barrel roll! Do a barrel roll!..."**

Falco was getting infuriated. **"Shut up before I go kick your butt!"**

"**Sonic, something on my visual of you doesn't look right."**

"**Stop trying to distract me!"**

"**No, seriously, I see rails!"**

"**Yeah...Argh!!"**

Sonic had missed the second corner and crashed into the barrier.

"**Geez, Sonic, are you alright? META KNIGHT SHUT UP!"**

"**My head..."**

Later on in the race, the four currently with a chance of winning (Kirby, Falco, Samus and Meta Knight) kept moving places in the race until Ruler Hand came into view, with the row of towers.

"5, 4, 3, 2..." Ruler Hand shouted out as he prepared to push the plunger, but he didn't need to. Kirby didn't turn in time and had gone straight through the first building. The first fell over, knocking the second over, which in turn hit the third... and you get the picture.

"Well done Kirby! Playing dominoes with unsafe apartment towers is much cooler than blowing them up!" Then he saw another row of towers, with a sign saying "Condemned".

"Thank you, peoples!"

"Oh *$%^!"

The three current racers shot down the track, past the crowds (which included another giant hand, Racer Hand), until Falco got another transmission.

"**Do a barrel roll!"**

"**Meta Knight..., wait, Peppy? What are you..., Oh crap!"**

Falco quickly did a barrel roll, just in time because a piece of perfectly fine building came straight at him. It got sent in a different direction.

"**I've been hit!"**

"**Samus!"**

Samus' vehicle got hit on the roof by the clump of bricks and hit the ground, made sparks, and came back up again, but further behind.

With the roads mostly clear, Meta Knight activated his boost and shot into the lead, claiming first place.

Later, back at Smash Mansion...

"How're you doing Samus?"

"Fine, thanks, for asking Falco."

"Sonic, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I only bumped my head."

"And it came with a nasty gash." (Now this is going to be realistic because I've had two of those nasty head gashes.)

"How's it look? Cause truthfully, it's in agony."

Meta Knight had a quick glance at Sonic's head and dropped nothing (he would have dropped something if he was holding it.)

"It looks like you've put an egg up there!"

Sonic laughed. New to his face was a red line (Mercifully shallow enough to glue it together. Master Hand had said he couldn't heal it magically because it was from outside of a Brawl.), which was slightly below a new, egg shaped swelling (The swelling will be gone by next chapter.)

"Falco, I seem to recall you saying you'd win."

"Yeah well..."

"Pipe down! The weather's on!"

Master Hand always insisted that the Smashers come to The Room to watch the weather, shown by Weather Hand.

"Tomorrow we are expecting a lot of snow! And I'm a giant hand so I'm right."

"Snow!" shouted Pikachu.

"We haven't had snow in ages!"

"Calm down, Ness!"

"What is it about snow?" Meta Knight thought to himself.

"Yay! Snow day!"

"What's so special about a snow day?"

"We get to miss Brawls!"

That didn't sound too good to Meta Knight. But then he saw a positive. He would get to spend more time with his girlfriend.

But what was it with people and snow? Meta Knight didn't understand that. He only saw it as a day where soft, frozen water fell as precipitation. Boy did this mystery give him a headache. It's a bigger mystery than himself, he thought.

"Meta Knight, are you alright?"

"Just a headache. It's not as bad as Sonic's though." Jigglypuff giggled. "At least Falco's stopped wolf whistling. But he only did it to get us two together, so that plan worked and now we have a happy relationship!" Then he realised one thing about the snow. "It's nearly as beautiful as you."

"Pardon?"

"The snow. It's beautiful, the way it shines in the sunlight. But I think you as even more beautiful."

Jigglypuff blushed. "Thank you Meta Knight." She said and then she removed his mask. He didn't resist, completely forgetting the presence of thirty seven non-microscopic life forms in the room (except the ant nest in the corner), and she kissed him passionately, still oblivious to the thousands of awws from the room (these are literally Crazy Ants, because they've been made by Crazy Hand. The ants can speak English and live with futuristic technology. Don't blame me, blame Crazy Hand!)

Meta Knight put his mask back on when she let go, still oblivious to the fact that there were over ten thousand intelligent life forms watching (the ants' average IQ being over 150, and Crazy Hand isn't intelligent. End of.). He realised the Smasher were there afterwards but still didn't think of them being there during the kiss.

That wasn't it either. There were two more passionate kisses that night, one between Captain Falcon and Zerus and the other between Falco and Samus.

* * *

Yay happy ending! I want you! (Sorry, couldn't resist.) I need to know who can be paired with Peach, Zelda and Sheik! And I have another unexpected twist!

Meta Knight: It involves a relationship between two characters that have speaking roles in this chapter! They are... (Becomes silenced)

Go author magic! I've never used it before and it's awesome! I've shut him up from releasing spoilers!

Jigglypuff: Noooo! Not Meta Knight! Why, damn you, why?!

He was going to release spoilers.

Jigglypuff: Oh. Okay.


	10. Snow

Nyahahaha!

Crazy Hand: He's gone madder than me!

Master Hand: Crazy and I own most of the stuff. This guy who's gone mad with power owns our cousins, the storyline, and the new pairing!

* * *

This chapter's coming up quick! New pairing! More hints: Pink and Yellow! And the female is someone you'd expect to be a male (well there is no specified gender...). This chapter's sponsored by the snow we have now! Also, a new nickname (I think) that I haven't heard before, for Ganondorf.

* * *

Snow

Meta Knight got out of bed and looked out of the window. "Damn." He whispered. The brawls would be cancelled.

Weather Hand was right. There was snow outside. A LOT. Then a memory flashed in his mind. Last night's (last chapter's in our case). Only then did he realise the existence of others during that scene. Meta Knight's eyes widened. "Oh crap." If this was a TV show, now would be the time to show the intro.

Jigglypuff woke up. "What's wrong?" she asked before realising what happened herself. "You're right." She'd never swear herself after all. She looked out the window.

"SNOW! I don't have to brawl with Olimar "I'm not good as him, so he's going to be weak) against Bowser and Ganondorf!"

"Wow. Master Hand is cruel. But what about the brawl against me?"

"Oh yeah. Well..."

"It doesn't matter, Master Hand will reschedule it. That should make it better!"

"Good point. To the snow!"

"Yes, good idea!" he said, rather half-heartedly, although you couldn't tell it. He never saw what the fuss about snow was, but he was happy she didn't have to get crushed by to massive baddies.

Outside, later, the six friends were making a snowman. They'd just finished making the giant body when...

Splat! A massive snowball hit Jigglypuff and she was sent flying round a corner. Meta Knight looked to see who did it and saw a large cannon, being manned by villains. Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf (new nickname for him coming up soon!), King Dedede, Wolf and Lucario were there reloading for another launch. However they were stopped.

In the spirit of snowball fights, Samus filled her arm cannon with snow and fired it at their wheeled cannon (why it was wheeled we'll never know, as it was on a sledge), which dropped its ammo. Before Ganondorf (here comes the nickname!) could pick it up, he was hit by a snowball from behind by Link. "No more bullying today, Ganondork!" he shouted. (This is not the insult.) He dropped the snowball he was about to throw at Link as a second snowball hit him.

"Take that, Gaynondork!" (There we go!) It was Toon Link. Before any villain could do anything, they were hit by a flurry of snowballs. Meta Knight was using Galaxia to cut the body into pieces, each piece (conveniently cut into spheres) got sent to the villains as they got cut from the body of snow they came from.

"This is for Jigglypuff!" shouted the Star Warrior.

Link turned to his cartoon counterpart. "How can we both be from the same planet if we're from different timelines?"

"Where did you find that out?"

"Wikipedia."

Toon Link face palmed. "You do know anyone can edit that, providing they have an account?"

"Anyone?" Link rushed to the computer.

Toon Link took his palm of his face and face palmed again. By the time he reached Link, he'd created an account and was already typing something new in.

"...ever since his appearance in 1986, he has remained young and has always been voted as sexiest man ever..."

"Link, you do know people can change that back?"

"%%&*!"

Back outside, Jigglypuff had found her way to Meta Knight but it wasn't only villains trapped under a pile of snow. A yellow figure got in the way as well.

"Pikachu!" Kirby screamed as he went over to the mouse and started inhaling the snow of him. (DAMN! I meant to say her! OMG major unexpectedness!) Kirby smiled as Pikachu got up.

"My apologies." Meta Knight said as Pikachu dusted hims..., er, herself off.

"It's all right. Thanks for the help Kirby!"

"You're welcome." Kirby said as he blushed a little. "Say, would you, er, want to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure!"

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight awwed. Wolf laughed, having not seen the Knight's soft side, having missed it the previous knight, er, night (Falco "accidently" crashed the Sky Claw into the Wolfen, and Wolf had to fix it.)

"Didn't you see my soft side last night? Anyway, Kirby is like a brother to me!"

"No. Some idiot jerk..." Wolf looked at Falco "...crashed their familiar shaped space fighter into mine yesterday, and I was up all night fixing it." As Falco opened his mouth to speak, undoubtedly some comment about being in love with his ship, Wolf continued "It's because it's a fighter, okay! And I'm already in love with someone who's back in the Lylat System!"

"Just tell me what planet!"

"Fichina."

"Who?"

"Not sayin'"

"Fine, be that way."

"I would say if you didn't crash your %&£(ing plane into my spacecraft, $£(&%!"

"No need to swear that much!"

"I can swear as much as I $^$*ing want, $^*(&!"

"Don't get caught by Master Hand."

"That %$%&ing hand is away doin' who knows what ^&$* and his &$%)in' awesome bro' Crazy is in charge, and he's allowin' the $^*%in' cursin'!"

"%&*% yeah! &^$%in' swearin' is ^%*)in' awesome! Go the fact that my %£$*in' bro' ain't 'ere!"

"Crazy?"

Crazy Hand suddenly dropped to the floor and started writhing and thrashing about (again.)

* * *

Alright! New pairing and I covered up the worst swearing. Go me! I'm also sane again! Wow! I made three mistakes (on purpose)! Go me! This chapter's also done quickly! Go me! And I tied up Master Hand with my author powers!

Master Hand: Get me out of here!

I will, but...

Master Hand: Go on...

I'll have to make a Master HandxCrazy Hand fic!

Master and Crazy Hand: NOOOOO!

Wow. Original threat.


	11. Complaints

Good morning/afternoon/evening/night! I have another chapter for today! Oh, and I don't own SSBB!

* * *

I had my first day back at school and haven't returned since! Isn't it odd?

* * *

Complaints

Today, our story does not start with Meta Knight. It starts with...

"How come my taunts are all the same?" Snake is not the character this chapters starting with.

Master Hand had been woken up early to find himself surrounded by most of the Smashers. They were all complaining. It was bad enough being threatened by the author..., wait what? He must be going mad.

"They're not identical, they have slight differences! And why haven't I been seen yet?" Yoshi has made his first appearance!

"We not 130 words into chapter and we broke fourth wall twice!?"

"You've just broken the fourth wall again, Donkey Kong!"

"Now we've broken 4 fourth walls!"

"5!"

"6!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Master Hand, you just..."

"Stop it! Get back on with the story!"

"What do you mean? Hopefully not a FanFic."

"THIS IS A FANFIC!"

Jigglypuff screamed.

"Now look what you've done!"

"You'll make readers unhappy!"

"The author needs pairings for me, Zelda and Sheik! He told me!"

"Yeah! Wait, what was that Peach?"

"AUTHOR MAGIC!" a voice shouted from nowhere, and everywhere after the point where Yoshi's responded to Snake has been forgotten.

"That's odd. I can't remember the past minute. I wonder if it has to do with..." Pikachu was cut off mid sentence, losing her train of thought. "Sorry, forgotten."

"WHO DID THIS TO PIKACHU!?"

"Calm down, Kirby."

"Sorry."

"Back to complaining to me!"

"Why am I crazy?!"

"Because you're Craz..."

"Why am I weak?"

"Because..."

"Why can't we have visitors?"

"Because, wait, visitors? That's a great idea!"

"No it's not!"

"Falco, why not?"

"Samus, Katt Monroe will come and she doesn't believe the fact that I'm going out with you."

"And..."

"And she fancies me!"

"You're doomed."

"It'll probably lead to a dogfight between you two. She's a pilot, and you have a gunship..."

"I'm sure she won't do that."

"She will."

"She won't"

"Let's settle this with a brawl. Falco, you can fight Mario."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a mascot."

"Okay!"

Later...

"I'm the winner!" of course, with Mario's strong accent it sounded like "I'm the wiener!" Everyone laughed. "What are you laughing at?" his brother whispered something in his ear. "Oh! I didn't say that! I said winner!" everyone laughed again.

"I'll notify the guests to be." Everyone cheered. Except Falco. And Meta Knight, who hadn't spoken yet that day.

Later (again), the seven (remember Pikachu)were in Meta Knight's room.

"How's your cut doing?"

"It's better."

"How did that happen?" Pikachu had blinked at the point where Sonic crashed, and saw him bleeding heavily on the ground. When she asked, she was told to shush because of the commentary, although Crazy Hand had put subtitles on.

"He didn't turn at the second corner."

"Oh."

"And there was a rail there."

"Ouch."

"Yep!"

The PA sounded. "Attention peoples! Swimming lessons are starting right now!"

"You didn't warn us?!"

"Nooooo!" screamed Sonic. He is a hydrophobic after all.

"**Do a..."**

"**Shut up Peppy!"**

Falco hung up.

Later, down at the swimming pool, Sonic had backed as far away from the pool as possible. With his back to the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted Crazy Hand as he barged through said door, sending Sonic flying to the deep end of the pool.

"Help! I can't swim. For god's sake get me out of here!" Everyone left him. Until Sonic remembered he could run on water. So he ran out of the pool.

"Maybe you need the easy pool." Master Hand said as he pushed the Smashers into a corridor. They went into the other door...

...and ended up underwater. It led to a room filled with water except a bit at the top to breathe in. Enough room to swim but not to run. The door behind them locked. Sonic screamed.

"**Do..."**

Falco turned off his communicator. He was getting thoroughly annoyed with the hare.

Lying at the pool floor was a large reptile. A large orange reptile with a flaming tail was almost dead.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed Red. Master Hand clicked his fingers and a bubble of air appeared around Charizard's tail fire, protecting it. Miraculously alive, he flew to the top in joy.

CRUNCH! He collided with the ceiling, landed on Sonic, and squished him at the bottom. Charizard flew back to the surface, while Sonic...

"Get me out of this death trap!!!"

"No." Replied Master Hand.

Sonic peeled himself off and shook his fist angrily at Master Hand. Crazy Hand clicked his fingers and then something strange happened. Some trees appeared.

"What did you do?"

"Turned it into Hanenbow." He said as exactly thirty seven Smash Balls appeared. They all focused their attacks on the door and...

...the door disappeared, causing all the Final Smashes to hit Master Hand at the same time.

A week later...

"Wazzup? Master's 'till in hospi'al and I'm still yer ruler for ze next god-knows what amount of time."

"I wish he'd stop being stupid."

"You're stoopid!" shouted Crazy Hand. Then Master Hand's voice came.

"I've recovered!" many people groaned. Sonic was like...

"Don't put me near water again!"

"I won't. Hereby, your swimming lessons are cancelled!" cheers sprung up throughout the Mansion, from the basement, roof, infirmary and kitchen (Tabuu had to swim as well). "I've got my popularity back."

"I'm still voting for Jigglypuff as next Head Smasher!" shouted Meta Knight. She had given him her sweet smile because she er, accidently hit Kirby with his sword. (She was getting some marshmallows at a buffet, and Kirby er, mistook her for one).

"There is no such thing as head Smasher!" shouted Master Hand, and the smashers shouted to each other for the rest of the day. Except for Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, who were tired (they had just brawled and Crazy Hand had put sleeping pills in all the food).

* * *

I wrote this chapter while annoyed. The Basic Brawl With Anyone won't get someone to brawl with. It's annoying!!!! And no, that MHxCH pairing was just a threat, I won't do it.


End file.
